Pac-Sam
by Auttzthoughtz
Summary: Sammy and Dean didn't have the easiest start on things. Living from bar to bar, expected to be the ones taking the money to support the family. Will everything change when a few angels intervene? Stay tuned. Sabriel. Destiel.


**A.N.: This story is completely and perfectly inspired by one of the most beautifully written and sad short stories ever. It's called 'Ms Pacman' and please check it out if you have the chance because woosh the feels in. But it also reminded me of Supernatural and then my whole little plot-bunnies garden started coming in and came up with this little fic idea. Warning: this fic contains feels beyond belief.**

Sam's POV

I'm not the pretty one. I guess not, anyways. I don't tend to think so.

But that doesn't mean I haven't been there, done that, had to go there. I actually used to be the reason my family survived. It started off as really innocent. Just a kid asking for quarters to play on the old game machines in dives that dad would take us to.

When I grew of age, Dean started taking me out to bars. It didn't bother me, not really, when people started finding me attractive. It was flattering on the best days. People would crowd around. On days when it was a man, Dean would use his slight of hand while I distracted the guy. On days it was a girl, Dean would riffle through the girl's bag she left on the table, going unnoticed.

It's not like it was brutal. It's not like I was being paid for doing the nasty with some of these nasties. I just had to look pretty and flirt a bit, just enough to keep their attention.

Even with all of this, it wasn't enough. Since dad had been using most of our funds on booze, we barely had money for food or a place to crash for the night. The impala was getting a bit crowded.

Tonight I am talking to this really shady looking blonde. He's a bit creepy – almost devilish, really. I can't help think it before the guy walks into the bathroom and I take account of how much Dean has pulled from the guy's wallet. "Dean, he's going to notice if five-hundred bucks magically disappears."

"Says who?" Dean retorts. "Listen, I am going to go try my luck up at the bar. Relax, will ya? There's another one checking you out if you are starting to feel uncomfortable."

"But Dean-"

"But nothing," Dean replies in a whisper. "You are starting to get too thin, Sammy, I see bone. I don't care what it takes I am going to get you fed."

I take a deep breath. "I love you, Jerk."

Dean takes a sigh of relief and pats me on the back. "Bitch," he replies quietly. "I told you there was another one looking – here he comes."

This man, who has got to be right around my age, comes walking up. He looks a bit like me, except with hair a little more sandy in color-hue and a little less height to him. He's probably the most attractive guy I've seen hanging around in months. And definitely the least threatening, judging by the sucker hanging from his lips. "You look okay," the man says with a cheeky grin plastered on his lips.

I laugh softly. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

The man pulls out the rest of his sucker and wraps it in a napkin, leaving it behind on the bar, now seeming to pull all his attention towards me now. "I'm Gabriel – and it was a valiant attempt at being a bit aloof, don't ya think?"

I have to smile back at him. "It was a decent attempt, I suppose. I'm Sam."

"Nice to make your acquaintance, Sammy-boy," I cringe at the nickname, he notes it. "Okay, I get it. To the stranger you are just 'Sam' to reference. Could I change the stranger thing and ask you out?"

"You," I stop, feeling oddly surreal. I never get asked out, ever. Usually someone just buys me a drink or decides to play a game on some machine with me. Nobody ever has bothered to ask me out for real. "You're sure you don't just want a drink or something?"

Gabriel laughs softly at me. "I want to take you somewhere that isn't a complete dive and see if we actually have a shot at something. I am not a stranger to the routine of your brother's, I see him around quite a lot. Not that I would care if some money went missing – I just would rather spend it taking you out for once. Don't you get tired of it here, sweetums?"

I nod because he's right – if I could afford it, I wouldn't be here almost every night. "Can we go now?" I have noticed the blonde sifting through his wallet, realizing there is money missing, at the end of the bar. Dean's already left, and I know the guy's going to point his finger at me for the missing cash.

"Yeah," Gabe answers simply, wrapping an arm around my waist. I flinch at the touch initially. Not because it's unwelcome – it's just strangely forward. Gabriel laughs softly, leaning over to my ear. "He won't bother you if you are otherwise engaged. Luke's a dick, but he's not stupid enough to mess with me. Although if it's that awkward-"

I shake my head. He smirks as we walk out the door, my arm wrapping around his shoulders as his remains around my waist. When we get out the door we separate to get into each side of his car. When we are securely in, he revs the engine. I feel compelled to tell him the truth – even though I could swear on my life he's going to laugh. "I've never actually, uh, done this before."

"Done what Sam?" Gabriel asks softly, as he turns down the radio so he can hear me speak. "Never been saved by an attractive stranger?"

I wait until he's out of the spot and onto the road before I start to speak again. "I have never really been on a date before."

"I feel kind of honored," Gabe replies with a big smile. "It's not often you get to take someone on their very first date – that's like a once in a never thing. Why didya wait till now? I've seen how many people drool over you, and honestly, you must've caught some attention in high school."

"I never got to stay in a high school long enough to date someone fully. I thought that it wouldn't be fair to just ask someone out if I knew I was leaving in a few weeks," I admit shyly. "And as for the bar thing, I guess there just isn't a decent enough person in there to offer – you're the first one that's asked."

"Really, like, you aren't just fucking around with me?" I shake my head at Gabriel, and he rolls his eyes. "I beat out a bunch of idiots to the punchline then – good, that's good. If they couldn't realize that you were worth taking out, they weren't worth sitting through a meal with anyways. Even if, you know, you really could use a meal or two."

I laugh, noticing just how loose my clothes are fitting on me right now. "I am a bit hungry. Where are we headed off to?"

"Just a nice cozy little restaurant," Gabriel says, as it's timed correctly and we're pulling into the drive of some familiar place from what feels like ages ago. "Will this do?"

"Depends…are you okay with meeting my little sister?" I ask Gabe cautiously. "She works here, and so does her mom."

"Which one is your sister?" Gabriel asks cautiously before getting out of his seat and coming 'round the car to open the door for me.

I take a deep breath. "I more just feel like she's my sister, I grew up with her once upon a time. Before things got to, well, you know. Her name's Jo."

"Well, that's a perfect coincidence!" Gabriel says, walking ahead of me and beckoning for me to follow. As soon as I do, I see Gabriel pulling a little blonde girl into a bear hug.

Jo laughs whole-heartedly. "Gabe, one of these days you are going to break my bones."

"It's alright – Jo, you are the bestest friend in the world and if you harass me or my date I swear to you," Gabe pauses, mostly due to the fact that Jo just rolls her eyes at him.

"You'll do what – I'd like to see you try to bug me, you know my revenge is too much to risk," Jo begins before catching eyes on me. "Oh my – Winchester, thank God! I thought you'd died of something," Jo says before running forward and collapsing me into a hug that feels much more crushing than the one with Gabe looked. "You haveta come 'round more often. You magically ended up out with my best friend, the luck."

Gabriel goes past both of us to locate a nice booth, and I just pull away from Jo and grin. "So he's your best friend then? What's he like? Does he even have a last name?"

"That, my brother, is Gabriel Novak. He's a good guy, good sense of humor – and I will tell you right now he doesn't bring any dates here unless he genuinely gives a shit if they work out," Jo tells me as she leads me to the table Gabe's got his eyes on.

I slip into the side of the booth across from Gabriel, grinning. "Is the food still good here?"

"If you mean does my ma still cook it, yeah, she does," Jo says with a grin. "She'll probably be over in a bit, once she realizes our little Sammy has come home. I am putting in orders for you – you don't need menus, just have a good time boys. And don't have sex on the bench."

I openly gape at Jo until she leaves before looking at Gabriel. "Is that what people normally do on dates?"

Gabriel shakes his head at me. "No, that'd be – well, maybe, but only if it's going like super well."

"You mean, like on a first date?" I ask, not quite sure what to think, and not quite sure how to tell Gabe just how many firsts he would be dealing with regarding me.

Gabriel shrugs. "I, uh, it's not a common thing. Do you want me to answer you more questions about the dating world or can I ask about you?"

"Shoot," I say, wincing as I hear the word escape my lips.

It doesn't escape Gabe's notice. "Your dad's into guns, huh?"

"He's a," how the hell do I say this to him without sounding crazy, "he's a hunter. It helps with his aggression. My mom was murdered when I was pretty young." It's not too far of a stretch from the truth, and this guy could buy it.

"Sorry to hear 'bout your mom, I guess, which doesn't help because that was like a whole lifetime ago, but still," Gabriel says, trying to do the sympathy spiel. I've heard it a few times, more than a few, and most of the time I tune it out. Gabe picks up on everything, I can't hate the guy. "I hate that spiel too, I mean, because I don't really know who my mom is. My dad had a lot of girlfriends and got custody of all of us kids. He can be okay sometimes, but after he left us the whole family went into riot. Jo's the closest thing I've got left to family, and the only person I ever see that's blood-related is my brother Cassie."

"Dean loves that name," I think aloud.

"Cassie is always looking for a new guy to date, I mean, it's hard out there," Gabriel replies with a small smile. "Maybe I will give Cassie your brother Dean-o's phone number, I mean, after I get it from you. Which isn't as important as getting your number – maybe I am just as shit at this as you are."

"I am not necessarily shitty at this, I just haven't learned this stuff before," I admit defensively. "Aren't dates those kinds of people who play footsie and flirt and do those lingering touches and stuff?"

Gabriel raises an eyebrow at me, seeing if I am serious. Once he sees I am completely serious, he bursts out in laughter. "You watch too many movies, I mean, that's just – but I could do more of the touchy feely stuff if you really want."

I smile shyly, wincing just a bit. "I would like that."

Gabriel then slides out from his side of the booth and moves to mine. I look at him almost like an alien. "Relax, I just don't wanna play footsie because that gets messy and it's a large table. I can just do things like this," Gabriel places his hand on my arm and slides it up and down, a motion I am not unfamiliar with around the bars.

Next he moves his hand to my lower back, keeping his hold there as our food comes round to the table. Ellen is the one to serve it. "Sammy Winchester, my dear, you have grown up so handsomely! I would hug you but I think Gabe here's got it covered," she places down her plates and looks at me again. "I will leave it be, other than warning Gabe that if you hurt John's boy-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it Ellen," Gabriel says with a chuckle. "It wasn't in the day-planner to hurt the boy, will you relax?"

Ellen, as I saw coming, smacks him upside the head. "I don't care who you are trying to impress, don't even try that tone. It doesn't work on you."

Gabriel pouts. "Sorry Elle, I will be a gentelmnaly sort."

"I love you boys, be good – and no messes, do your business elsewhere, if you can help yourselves," Ellen says to us with a wink as she walks away.

I look at the plate, and then look at Gabriel, then back at the plate. I wonder if it's totally rude to focus on the food. Gabriel notices it and laughs, leaning over to kiss me on the cheek. If I flush, I don't know. "Eat, big guy, you need some food and I can wait a little bit for your attention."

With Gabe's permission I pretty much tune everything else out and start eating my food. It's just meatloaf and potatoes, and I don't care much that it's not a healthy salad – its food and I haven't eaten a full meal in what must've been months.

Gabriel eats too, perhaps a smidge slower than I am, before stopping midway through to realize I am already done my plate. "Was it any good?" Gabriel teases.

I smile. "Thanks – I mean, I appreciate – yeah, it was good."

"If I have it my way, I am not going to let you go so long without a meal next time. You need some meat on your bones, Sammy," Gabriel sighs. "I know you didn't seem to want me to call you Sammy, but everyone else gets to do it and I was feeling a bit left out."

"I don't really mind that much," I reply, looking now into Gabriel's eyes. I search for a minute. This is that moment isn't it? The lead-up-to-the-kiss thing people talk about? Okay, I can do this. In theory – I should be able to do this. I lean forward to close the distance, mushing our lips together soundly. I don't know what I am supposed to be thinking about, but I seem to be moving mine well enough with him. I think – I mean, it's not like he's complaining and I am enjoying it.

Gabriel pulls away first, his breath lingering over my lips. "Am I wrong in…was that seriously another first because that felt like a first kiss. Like a first one ever kind of kiss…am I wrong?"

I wince. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh, no, dear God no it's not a bad thing it's a cute thing," Gabriel says with a grin, lifting his hand he was before using to eat up to cup my cheek. "I just was being appreciative and curious. I like it. It's cute – it means I get to teach you lots of things."

"I don't know much about you though, only your family, really," I suggest.

"Okay, well, about me portion – I love candy. I watch Doctor Who for Eleven because people say he's such a five year old but I totally can relate to the guy. Though the other doctors have their cool shit too, I mean, you can't hate on a Doctor. I watch sappy movies with my sister every week, as long as there is good comedy because I need good humor. I once starred in porn – it was comprised of stupid things don't ask. Is there anything else I need to tell you this exact second?" Gabriel ventures.

I laugh. "Tennant's not your favorite?"

"Typical, every fan I meet wants to be Rose Tyler – which I will admit, a bit of a lucky ducky to end up with the Doctor but still can't we focus a bit on my baby? He's leaving soon," Gabriel complains to me.

It's nice. Nobody at home will chat about this stuff with me. "I just like him, something about him. If it helps I don't call favorites I just love them all because of reasons."

"Because of reasons is the most important excuse," Gabriel replies with a chuckle. "What about you, then? What's fascinating about Sammy?"

"Well, I went to college – actually wanted to be a lawyer, but there were some complications with money and stuff," I start, thinking that I need to change the subject before I get to far delved into everyone else's reasons why I couldn't stay there. "I grew up in motel rooms. My brother thinks I am a huge nerd because I always have my nose stuck in a book when I am allotted the time. I tend to like period shows and shows from the BBC – although they nearly killed the fanbase that one Christmas season."

"I can't, Sam, of course you'd bring that up," Gabriel says with a sigh. "I can't go back to thinking about that because, well, the feels I have on those will put me in a fit of tears again."

I smile at Gabe. "You're kind of, well, too good to be true. I heard all first dates are supposed to, well, suck in some aspect."

"I could do the sucking thing, but more in the sexy-times way," Gabriel says doing that thing with his eyebrows that just makes me laugh.

The implications of it make me flush. "Is it not the perfect end to a damn-near-perfect date?" Gabriel watches me for a minute with a brightly condescending smirk. "What – am I wrong? Is this the bad-date-thing?"

(Switches to 3rd person POV because of reasons)

"Sam, I, uh," Gabriel starts, not wanting to hurt the boy's feelings but not wanting to take advantage of him either. "Just another night, okay? I know this isn't fully typical, but I don't want a one-off with you. I want the chance to take you out again."

"Okay," Sam says, hardly processing it because…well, this is all brand new to him. "I don't know what to do now, then."

"I could kiss you and take you home, it'll take some effort to leave you, but I could," Gabriel ventures in a quiet voice. "Or, um, I don't know. What happens if I take you home?"

"Dean'll ask where I've been, and then he'll be happy for a second when he's heard I've had something to eat before my dad buds in," Sam says, knowing what it's like on a night that he's gotten food instead of brought his dad the money. "Dad'll give us both shit, tell me not to come back until I've got him money. Where I'd go back to the bar, play Ms. Pacman and, if I'm really lucky, be allowed to sleep on a bench at one of their tables."

Gabriel feels absolutely horrified. He's seen the Winchesters, seen the stealing. Never had he understood the extent to which it was a forced maneuver. "Do you want to go home?"

"I don't want Dean to get in trouble for me," Sam says after a long pause, feeling the obligation of it set in.

Gabriel sighs. "Okay, here's my offer: I will take you home, you tell Dean-o everything about tonight – bar-none. Let your dad yell if you must, and if he tries to kick you out say that if you leave you won't be coming back. If he still wants you to go, I'll be waiting outside."

"Why?" Sam asks.

It's a good question, honestly. Gabriel's just met the guy and he's already opening up his home, his life. There's just something special about Sam. And even if there wasn't, even if things weren't perfect and Sam wasn't the perfect guy for him, Sam needed his help and he felt in his heart the obligation to follow through. "I just want you to have somewhere, and I don't want you to be left alone at some crappy bar to sleep on a bench because even after one night I know you are worth more than that life."

Sam's never heard that, ever. If anything's going to be the highlight to tell Dean, it's that. Sam agrees and waits for Gabriel to pay the bill, thanking him again in whispers before they leave. They get in the car and drive until the directions bring them up to a crappy hotel, and further up to park beside Dean's baby. Sam leans over immediately and covers Gabriel's lips with his own once more. It's still gentle, but it's every thank you Sam could ever want to say and Gabriel would ever need to hear without having to say the million words. Gabriel kissing back was his way of saying that he wasn't backing out of this now.

Sam smiles gently after they pull apart, squeezing Gabriel's hand once in his before getting out of the car and walking into the house. It's all silhouettes behind thin curtains from Gabriel's seat in the car.

Sam is first faced with a smaller foe or an ally depending on if the blue would really set into his brother. There's arms waving as Sam tries to explain where he's been all night, and then there's an embrace in the shadows away from the yellow light as two brothers in blue are together again. Then the light becomes brighter, yellow, eating them both alive as it screams in their faces. It's hungry and it won't cease.

It is minutes later when Sam's packing his duffle bag in the shadows, and Dean appears to be doing a similar action. Sam bursts out of the door first, running in tears right into Gabriel's open arms. Gabriel wraps his arms around the younger man and whispers that it's going to be okay. For the first time, Sam believes those words.

Dean follows after, carrying both of their bags and slamming the door on the drunken slurring, swearing, and yelling of their biggest villain. It puts a smile on the hunter's face as he sees Sam isn't alone in this, even if he might be. "I, uh, got your stuff," Dean says, placing a duffle at Sam's feet. "As much as I could carry, anyways – I guess that might be all there was, but yeah."

"Thanks Dean," Sam says in a hoarse voice as he throws the bag in the backseat of Gabriel's car. Sam's happy with staying with Gabriel, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want Dean to be happy or in his life at all anymore. "Hey, maybe you could go to Harvelle's, I'm sure Jo would have Ellen let you stay for a while."

Dean thinks for a second before a smile spreads across his face. "Yeah, that actually sounds great brother. Maybe I'll see you there in the future, you can come visit?"

"Of course," Sam says before stepping forward and hugging his brother one last time before they get into their separate cars.

Gabriel looks over at Sam. "Y'know, I would've offered to let Dean-o crash too if you'd wanted."

"Dean needs some time to adjust first, so do I," Sam offers as he buckles himself in. "Plus, I'm sure Jo's been dying to see him too. It has been too long since we've visited."

"Maybe I'll send in Cassie this week, see if he can cheer up Dean any," Gabriel says as he starts the engine, driving them off towards a new life.

When they get to the house, Sam's quiet as he follows Gabriel inside. He doesn't know what to do once the door's closed behind them. Gabriel runs up the stairs and a minute later comes down with blankets and a pillow. "I'll take the couch," he says as he plops the contents of his arms onto the cushions. "My room is first door on the left up those stairs, the one with the bed."

"You don't need to," Sam starts before Gabriel puts a finger over his lips.

Gabriel smiles gently. "I know I don't, but I'm wonderful and I will not push boundaries, and I am not letting you sleep on my couch because the old thing is no better than a bar bench."

"I really like you," Sam whispers before leaning in for a goodnight kiss.

Gabriel happily returns the kiss before parting, a gentle smile ghosting over his lips. "Goodnight, Sammy."

"Goodnight," Sam says, trotting up the stairs to bed while Gabriel curls down as comfortable as possible on the couch.

It is a few hours later when Gabriel feels a hand on his shoulder. He blinks a few times before his eyes can register Sam's form standing over him. "Is something wrong?" Sam looks a bit nervous. Gabriel smiles gently, sitting up. "What can I do for you, Sammykins?"

"Come to bed," Sam says quickly, all in one huffy breath that took far more courage than it was worth to stumble out with.

Gabriel sighs, standing to meet Sam's height as closely as he can muster. He searches Sam's eyes and realizes the intent is completely innocent. Sam just wants someone with him to snuggle with tonight. Gabriel takes his hand and heads his request. From that night on, they share a bed.

Only a few days later, Gabriel makes good on his threat and tells his brother Cassie to meet him at Harvelle's. Gabriel brings Sam with him, who is more than excited to be making the trip. He's a bit surprised when he catches a glimpse of Gabriel's sibling from the car, who's waiting patiently outside of Harvelle's. "What's with the coat?"

Gabriel has to laugh at that. "I can't tell you if I wanted to, Sammy. It's always been his security blanket."

Gabriel's about to get out of the car when Sam pulls him back. "Wait, hold on, that's Dean," Sam says before Gabe can even open the door. Neither of their brothers had seen them yet.

Dean was welcomed with open arms to Harvelle's. He's working his keep by his request. Dean figures that Sam will come by when he's ready, and that's enough for him. Anything that keeps his kid brother happy is good enough for him.

Dean's working the bar when he spots a man in a trenchcoat waiting outside the restaurant by his lonesome. It is twenty minutes of looking up over serving tables that Dean takes the initiative to greet the dark-haired man, for all he could guess the poor guy could be getting stood up.

"Hey, you know you could wait inside," Dean says as he opens the door, stepping out and shrugging on his leather jacket as he goes. His breath and his sentence hitch when the man turns to look at him. The man is gorgeous: dark hair, stunning blue eyes. There's nothing about his appearance that says loner as much as looking at his shadow from behind with his trench might have been doing.

Castiel smiles as he takes in the expression on Dean's face, flushing a bit. "Sorry, just waiting for my brother and his new roommate. They're a bit late. I think sometimes he does this on purpose. I can't imagine why other than he's a bit of a dick."

"Can I, uh," Dean takes a breath to compose himself. "I could get you something to drink."

Castiel smiles brighter. "I would love to have a drink with you. However, I feel I wouldn't be able to tear myself away if my brother was to show up."

"I actually work here," Dean replies, finally smiling back, feeling more comfortable. "I could get you a drink, that's what I meant."

"Oh," Cas says, his smile fading a bit.

"And then," Dean continues, "I could take you to dinner tomorrow if you wanted, even here?"

Castiel's smile returns. "You don't even know my name," he says shortly.

"And you don't know mine. I'm Dean, and I'll be picking you up tomorrow at seven?" Dean replies with a wink.

Castiel laughs. "I'm Castiel, and I think that I'm obliged to say yes."

"AND I'm Gabriel, the genius that set this up," Gabriel says as he pops up, perfectly timed.

Dean looks at Gabriel with wide eyes. "You…you're Sam's," Dean looks at Castiel. "Is this your brother?"

Castiel just dumbly nods. "I'm guessing Sam is yours?"

"Yeah, I guess they thought they'd play matchmaker," Dean says with a chuckle.

"At least it worked out this time," Castiel says with a wink before walking past them all, finally going inside the roadhouse doors. Dean trails after, not but a step behind as he can't stop himself from following.

"Let the games begin," Gabriel says as he grabs Sam's hand, walking inside with his new roommate/dater person. They haven't quite figured everything out yet, but it's started panning together. Gabriel cooks, Sam cleans and fixes things around the house, and at the end of the last few days when Gabriel's done work they've curled up on the couch and watched old episodes of Doctor Who. Nothing's perfect, but they've started working their way in that direction.

When they get inside, they are again greeted by Jo. "Sammy, I hear you've moved in with Gabe here."

"You've heard correctly," Sam replies with a grin.

"Well, I feel I must ask. Is he being a gracious host?" Jo asks as she starts bringing them to a table, one where Dean and Cas are already situated in, sitting across each other and chatting about – well, flirting about something.

Gabriel walks ahead of him, waving and not caring as he brushes off not being greeted and slips into the seat beside Dean, poking fun at the starting flirtations. "He's being a good roommate, and a more than patient…um, well, the other thing."

"Boyfriend?" Jo asks first.

"Nah, we haven't actually talked about," Sam pauses for a moment. "You know, I'm really not sure."

"Ah…so he's your dater?" Jo says, perching herself on a bar stool away from the rest of Sam's table, wanting to talk to her brother for a minute without the rest of them intervening.

Sam shakes his head. "That just sounds creepy, and cheap – and it's not like that. I mean, we haven't…I wish you could just read my mind or something."

"I can," Jo says with a wink as she reaches over the bar and pulls back up with two light beers, handing one to Sam. "To an extent with you, because you're my brother and that's how it works – I can see you look like your all kittens and rainbows on the outside, but something's bothering you. Now tell me what it is before I beat it out of you."

Knowing she's semi-serious, Sam sits up on a stool and starts to whisper to her. "It's not like I don't appreciate it, and it's not like it's not great – because it is, the relationship is perfect and I've never felt like this."

"But," Jo says, taking a sip of her beer.

Sam takes a gulp before he has the courage to whisper the last worry right in Jo's ear. "What if it's that he's not, you know, attracted to me?"

Jo bursts out laughing, she can't help it. She has to take a few breaths so she can keep her voice low as well. "He's really just trying to be a gentleman, doesn't want you to think badly of him or that you have to do anything to earn what he's giving you. It's not that he's not attracted to you, he's too attracted to you and he won't do anything because he's worried about fucking shit up."

Sam bites his lip. "I guess that makes more sense," he says quietly, looking over at Gabriel and waiting until he sees the angel look back.

Gabriel excuses himself from the table at Sam's expression and walks over to them. "What's Jo been telling you about me – all good things, right?"

Jo laughs. "I'm being helpful to you, and I would explain but I think Sammy's got this one covered."

Sam glares at Jo as she practically skips off into the kitchen, calling out to Ash in the back somewhere. Gabriel frowns. "Am I already bugging you? I mean, if you want to stay here for a bit I mean I would understand and – UMPH."

Sam leans down and kisses Gabriel, taking the angel's head between his hands and kisses him until he's sure he's being kissed back, needing the assurance. When Sam lifts his lips from Gabriel's, he doesn't move far, keeping their foreheads together. "I was worried…about whether or not you wanted me."

Gabriel's eyes go wide. "You are a ridiculous… _moose_."

"Moose?" Sam asks, pulling away with a chuckle. "That's the best you can say? I'm a ridiculous moose?"

"Yes, you Sammykins are a ridiculous moose," Gabriel exclaims, still not believing it. "I guess Jo explained my side of it, but you are – to think that I didn't _want_ you? You are a ridiculous moose!"

"Are you going to keep saying that?" Sam asks, clearly amused.

"I've been trying so freaking hard not to just jump your bones at any and every possible interval, and you think I didn't want you, for fucksakes you are a ridiculous moose," Gabriel finishes in a huff of breath.

"I'm apparently bad at this. Are you done?" Sam asks, noticing they've attracted the attention of their lovebird brothers at their table.

Gabriel mutters half-words under his breath as he nods, walking over and dragging along Sammy with him as they take their seats in the booth. Castiel breaks the silence first. "I'm sorry that my brother's holding out on you sexually has created an awkward situation."

Sam looks beside him at Castiel and smiles brightly. "You are ridiculous."

"Is he a moose too?" Dean asks, earning a punch in the arm from Gabriel.

"Now that we've all been acquainted properly, how do you like Cassie?" Gabriel shoots back.

Castiel takes a deep breath. "I think Dean and I are getting along very well, thank you for asking."

"I wasn't asking you," Gabriel says, trying to kick Cas under the table but kicks Sam instead, earning a harder kick back. Gabriel glares at Sam, to which Sam responds with a bit of a bitchface.

"I really like Cas," Dean says, reaching across the table and grabbing one of Castiel's hands. "He's good people, I don't know how he's related to you," Dean finishes with a joking wink.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Oh really? Well, I called Sam 'moose' and you thought that was funny? Guess what, you'll find this rich," Gabriel starts, giving a warning look to Castiel.

"Don't you dare," Castiel warns, looking about ready to jump over the table and murder Gabriel – who just smiles vindictively. "It was once, I said it once!"

"Cassie got mad at our brother Michael, and when he got angry apparently he couldn't come up with a better comeback," Gabriel takes a pause for dramatic effect, to which end Castiel looks like he's now ready to shrink into the table, "and he yells "ASSBUTT!"

Both Dean and Sam double over in laughter. After about a minute, Dean squeezes the hand of Castiel's he's got ahold of once firmly. "I'm sorry Cas, but if it wasn't you in this situation you would laugh as well."

"I suppose," Castiel says under his breath, forcing a weak smile.

The four men, after the few petty jabs, have a good lunch together. It's like a well-calculated maze moving through, no longer is there the imminent threat looming over their heads but they can still feel as they run together in a frenzy. At the end of it, Dean's got to get back to work. Castiel follows Dean over to the bar.

"This has been," Castiel starts before Dean finishes with, "fun."

Castiel reaches forward, quickly wrapping a hand around Dean's head and threading his fingers in Dean's short blonde hair and crushing their lips together in one blindingly fast motion. Dean immediately collapses into it and starts kissing Cas back, reaching a hand around to Castiel's waist. When they part for air, Castiel lets his grip go and steps back. "You better call me, Winchester."

"I don't have your number!" Dean says in a frantic moment of realization, a hand coming up to his lips cautiously.

Castiel laughs as he grabs the door, halfway out already. "It's in your phone."

Dean chuckles as Castiel leaves before looking at Sam and Gabriel walking over. "Thanks for that," Dean says as he claps a hand on Gabriel's shoulder.

"Anything to get both of our brothers out of the gloomy zone," Gabriel says with a wink as he takes Sam out the door as well. Gabriel looks around to make sure that Castiel has left and Dean has went back to work before following Sam to his side of the car.

Sam smiles nervously at Gabriel as he backs up against the car, feeling heat rise in him as Gabriel presses himself closer. "What are you doing?"

"Proving a point," Gabriel whispers before his lips crash hotly onto Sam's. Sam clumsily catches up to Gabriel, his arms flailing until they find their way around Gabriel's back first. His hands slide down quickly, maybe too quickly, to Gabriel's ass and pull their hips together, grinding heated cocks through straining jeans together.

Gabriel pants into Sam's lips, fighting their tongues with all of the power he has left in his body. Gabriel grinds down his hips at a quickening pace, moving Sam over one door of his car to the backseat, opening the door behind them and shoving Sam inside, climbing on top of the younger man quickly and slamming the door behind them.

Sam pulls off his shirt without second thought, and even though he's thinner than normal there's still something so heated about the gesture. "How you could _think_ I didn't want you," Gabriel shakes his head as he pulls his own shirt up. "You've turned me from a gentleman into a freaking horny teenager, you ridiculous moose."

Sam laughs softly, reaching up to grasp Gabriel by the hair and pull him down for another messy kiss. Gabriel grinds down his ass against Sam's erection, and even with the separation of fabrics it's driving Sam crazy. Only now to get rid of the barrier as Sam reaches for Gabriel's belt first, ripping away at his bottoms while Gabriel works to do this same with Sam's. When they finally get a look fully at each other, it's quiet for a minute. Gabriel mutters 'ridiculous moose' under his breath and Sam can't help but laugh. Gabriel kisses Sam once on the lips to cease the laughter before moving down the maze, ghosting over kisses on Sam's chest on the way down to his prick before he swallows it down in one go, humming around the base. Sam's breathing turns to pants as he reaches down and twining his fingers in Gabriel's hair. Sam doesn't last the longest, to be expected with his first time and all, which is a part of why Gabriel's decided this as their first step.

When Gabriel pulls away, he's smiling gently. "We don't have to do anything else, if you're not ready." Sam takes deep breaths, not sure yet what he wants. He doesn't want to leave Gabriel in the condition he's in, but at the same time he's not sure if he's ready for what he's got himself into. Gabriel follows Sam's gaze down to his own member and laughs softly. "I really will be fine."

Sam nods along. "Not here?" Sam squeaks as he sits up, bringing Gabriel with him to sit in his lap.

"That's more than fair," Gabriel says with a short nod. "Just, um, let me grab my pants alright?"

Sam shakes his head and pulls Gabriel's face back to look at him. "I know you don't care," Sam says carefully before pushing Gabriel onto his back on the seats, reaching up once to kiss Gabriel on the lips before moving down. "I do."

"Fuck, um," Gabriel can't form a coherent sentence yet, it's almost obscene. "No teeth, okay Sammykins?"

Sam lets out a breathy laugh between kisses. "I kind of figured that much," Sam says before he's got his eyes on Gabriel's member. He doesn't want to swallow it down yet, so he takes his time licking around it and teasing. Gabriel's bucking against the grip Sam has on his hips before he can rethink it.

"Sam, please," Gabriel whines.

"Since you said please," Sam says with a wink before finally swallowing the member whole, humming around the base and sucking all around it.

Gabriel's trying to hold himself together. He swears it's never been this tough to do so before. The kid's a fucking natural, and Gabriel can't get enough. When he's finally ready to blow he tugs on Sam's hair, trying to pull him away before it can happen but Sam gets what's happening and bears down harder, rubbing on Gabriel's thighs before letting the grip drop completely. Gabriel is fucking up into Sam's mouth in seconds flat, and it is mere minutes later that Gabriel is exploding and Sam is sucking out every drop Gabriel's got to offer.

"The fact you could think I don't want you," Gabriel whispers breathlessly as he reaches up, wiping stray cum from the side of Sam's lips with his thumb, "is literally the most ludicrous thought anyone's ever had – you ridiculous moose."

Sam curls up on Gabriel's side, his head resting in Gabriel's shoulder. "That's good then…because I don't think I'm going to be able to let go of you anytime soon."

Sam starts to drift to sleep. It's been quite an eventful night for the boy who's new to every part of this. Gabriel reaches down and finds, thankfully, that there is a stray blanket on the floor of his backseat. He covers them both up with it and let's himself drift off to sleep, thinking he may actually be falling for this one.

When the light of morning comes, neither man wakens. It's not until there's a knock on their window that they both jolt awake. "Rise and shine lovebirds!" Jo yells from outside the window, a bright smile on her face. "If it wasn't your car Gabe, I would've called a tow by now."

"Loud and clear, Joanna Beth," Gabriel yells back with a little salute. "Thank you, for your kindness," he finishes as he grabs his pants and yanks them up, running round to the driver's seat as he yanks on his shirt.

A rather sleepy looking older Winchester stumbles out of the bar yawning. "Jo – did you ever find out who those parking lot kids were? I swear the sound of their fucking, kept me up 'till," Dean rubs his eyes, not quite believing them. "Well, shit."

Sam hides in the backseat of the car until he's at least got his pants done up, and once he comes out the door Dean watches him with wide eyes. "We weren't fucking," Sam says with a shrug as he starts to climb into the front seat. "Well, not in the way you're thinking."

Dean follows Sam to the window, laughing as he reaches through and ruffles his brother's mess of a mop of hair. "Yeah, your hair tells quite the story, Sammy."

Jo shrugs. "Give the kid a break – he was prolly just giving head, and getting it, and rutting around a bit. He's young – and he's with the full-grown child that is Gabriel Novak."

"Thank you, again, Joanna Beth," Gabriel says, flipping up a choice finger.

"Y'know I'll get you back for that," Jo replies with a bright smile.

Gabriel winks. "Yeah, I'll get Dean back for it first. Let me know when you see Cassie round next, will ya?"

"Will do," Jo promises before she walks away from the window, pulling a disgruntled Dean along with her.

Dean goes back into the shop and groans, wiping a hand over his face. "Jo, ugh, how…I guess I should be happy for him, yeah?"

"I don't know Dean," Jo jokes, gesturing for him to come in and sit with her at a booth which they do. Jo takes a deep breath. "I love Gabriel like a brother. He's quite literally a perfect manchild. I think he's just about what Sammy needs in his life. The other stuff, well, can you blame him? Sam's young and chalked full of hormones – he's going to want to do that kind of stuff."

"Alright, you win, I'm just being over-protective," Dean says through a groan. He leans back against the bench's backing and sighs. "Now, I uh, should I have a talk or something with Sam? Am I supposed to do the big-brother 'if you ever hurt him' warning speech?"

Jo smiles gently, reaching over a hand to cover Dean's. "I think Sam will figure out the birds and the bees stuff for himself. So don't put yourself in that awkward situation if you don't have to. Just, uh, and that speech has already been given multiple times to Gabriel about Sam. Just let your little brother be all grown up and do the nasty things."

"Thanks for that," Dean says, going to get up from the table.

Jo smirks as she yells after him. "Don't forget to call Cassie!"

Dean scoffs, but within a few minutes he's back in his own room texting Cas.

 _ **You awake? - DW**_

Dean waits a few minutes before the reply comes.

 _ **Isn't it more customary to say 'good morning'? – CN**_

Dean smirks.

 _ **Did I tell you how much I like you? – DW**_

 _ **It's a bit early to be intoxicated, Dean. – CN**_

 _ **Sorry, I just, ugh this is going to sound cheesy. – DW**_

 _ **Shoot…I didn't mean to send that…scratch that. –DW**_

 _ **Clearly not intoxicated, I like you too. – CN**_

 _ **Come over? – DW**_

 _ **Contrary to popular belief, I do have a job. – CN**_

 _ **Oh, I uh, sorry…I should prolly let you get back to work. – DW**_

Dean waits a while but there's no reply back. He goes into the kitchen and starts to work, clean. Scrub things down and set up the bar, getting ready for the early round of customers. What he isn't prepared for is a knock on the door before they're even open. "We're closed."

"That's a shame," Castiel's voice rings from the other side of the door.

Dean smiles, rushing a bit too quickly to the door to see Cas. "I thought you had work?"

"Did I forget to mention it's my day off?" Castiel says, stepping in the door as soon as Dean opens it, never taking his eyes off of the blonde. "Probably did. Is it yours?"

Dean looks over his shoulder and sees Jo giggling. "Yeah, I've got your shift Winchester. Have fun."

Dean looks back at Castiel, smiling brightly. "Yeah, apparently I've recently gotten the day off."

"Where's your room?" Cas asks, stepping past Dean. "Would you want to show me around?"

Dean grabs Castiel's hand and starts explaining what everything is until they've finally reached Dean's room. When they have Dean quickly shuts the door behind them. "So that's the tour, basically."

"It's a nice place you have here," Castiel says as he takes a seat on the bed. "I just think I should make this clear, Dean. I am not usually so promiscuous. It's simply been a while since I've found someone I've deemed worth being intimate with."

"I got that feeling," Dean says as he takes a seat beside Cas. "And, well, no pressure. I just…well, would you get it if I said I just don't want to be alone anymore?"

Castiel nods, bringing up a hand to Dean's cheek. "Even if we rush into things, there's still tomorrow, correct?"

"And the days that follow," Dean says as he leans in closer before breaking the gap between them and kissing Cas. That's the only time he takes control as he's pleasantly surprised by Castiel's dominancy over him as the angel of a man shoves him down on the bed and straddles him as they continue to kiss.

In the other room, Jo smirks and pulls out her phone. It's only been a few hours since they left, but the opportunity for revenge is coming and Gabriel won't want to miss it.

 _ **Guess who made a guest appearance early this morning? – JH**_

Gabriel checks his phone at breakfast with Sam and bolts from the table, knowing it's time for revenge and hoisting a huge smile on his face. He throws Sam the phone for an explanation and Sam begrudgingly follows, not quite as excited for it as Gabe.

 _ **We're on our way. – SW/GN**_

 _ **Not to be crass, but they are getting louder by the second. – JH**_

 _ **Joint texting – that's so adorable. :D – JH**_

Castiel and Dean are naked by this point, rutting and making a lot of noise with their moans of pleasure as they meld together so perfectly. Cas is sucking and making marks up and down Dean's neck and the hunter just can't seem to care about the aftermath as the pleasure encompasses him.

"Cas, more," Dean moans out as he reaches for the side-table and pulls out some lube and passes it to Cas. Castiel looks at it for a moment, unsure. "If you don't…uh…I just thought."

Castiel reaches down and kisses Dean once hard and long before pulling away. "Never doubt that I desire you sexually, Dean."

"Okay, I," Dean stops his speech as Castiel dives in the first finger. Dean focuses on breathing through the initial burn and pulls Castiel's lips down to his own. Castiel adds a second finger while using his spare hand to tug at Dean's erection. Dean moans into Castiel's lips and can't decide which way he wants to buck his hips for more friction as Castiel brushes his prostate and sends him reeling.

After the third finger Dean detaches their lips and begs for Castiel's cock in the most ludicrous and crass of ways, creating quite the ear-show for the audience that's gathered in the bar area. Castiel slides in quickly, giving Dean a few moments to adjust. "Are you comfortable yet?"

Dean looks up at Castiel, smiling at how visible the restraint is on the brunette's face. "You can move. I'm not going to break."

Castiel starts to thrust and goes much faster than he had meant to, but it works for the better as both males in participation feel the pleasure of it continues to build and build. Castiel slams in with all his might and once he starts hitting Dean's prostate they are both writhing as Dean has his legs wrapped around Castiel's back and he's rocking both up and down to try and get friction on his own member and his backside. He reaches down to stroke himself but Castiel smacks the hand away and brings his own hand down to stroke Dean off as he continues to thrust.

When it's finished it's finished and Dean's come dries on both their chests, Castiel's fills Dean's entrance up to the brim and he pulls out and away. Castiel lies on Dean's chest and pulls the blanket up over them. "We need to do that again."

"Five minutes, I need at least five," Dean says breathlessly as he wraps his arms around Cas.

Castiel snuggles into Dean's chest before the door is flung open. "VENGEANCE IS MINE!"

"Just so you know, this was Gabe's idea," Sam says with his hand like a visor over his eyes.

Dean glares at them. "Can you…just not be so annoying?"

"Can you not moan so much? 'Oh, Cas, I need you now. Stop teasing just give it to me!' Come on, I mean, there are other people living here," Gabriel teases before a pillow is thrown at his head.

Castiel looks up at Gabriel with contempt after Dean chucks the pillow. "That was a highly disturbing display."

"What, Cassie, can't you handle a good sense of humor?" Gabriel says as he plops himself onto his brother's side of the bed and reaches down to kiss his forehead. "Come on, grumpy gus, you got laid!"

"Which would be a much better revelation without my brother here to mock me for it," Castiel says before curling back into Dean's chest and staying there, refusing to look back at the door or his brother.

Dean chuckles. "I think Cas is a bit…yeah, if you could not do that next time."

"I'm just being the concerned older brother like you were being for Sammy," Gabriel says cheerfully as he walks back to Sam and pulls the younger Winchester out the door and finally gives Cas and Dean some time to rest. "Sam, I've gotta go to work. Lucky I'm the boss otherwise I'd get in trouble for being late."

"You are late though," Sam says as he lowers his hand from over his eyes.

Gabriel smiles brightly. "A queen is never late. Everyone else is simply, early."

Sam chuckles, remembering the reference well from when Jo and him were just kids and she used to love those princess movies. "Never change," Sam says as he hovers closer to Gabe, lips over lips.

"As you wish," Gabriel says with a gentle smile before connecting their lips together once gently, perfectly before parting. "Are you good here or do you want me to drop you back home?"

"I think he'll survive a few hours. Promise," Jo says as she pulls Sam along to the kitchen and Sam gives a small wave as he is being tugged away. Jo turns to Sam when they get to the kitchen. "You remember Ash?"

"Yeah, hey, how was MIT?" Sam asks as he takes a seat on a stool in the kitchen, watching Ash help prep food for the day.

"I was smarter than those folks, got bored and came back home," Ash says with a smile as he turns his attention to the younger Winchester. "Besides, it's hard to leave the Harvelles. They really do give a good home here."

Jo walks over and messes up the top of Ash's hair before heading off to do other things. Sam catches as Ash's gaze follows Jo away. "It's her you came back for then?"

"Don't you dare say a bad thing towards it," Ash warns as he waves around the knife he was using to cut the food. "I am not so bad, I'm sure she'll take a look at me one day and realize how awesome I am."

"You always have been cocky," Sam says as he gets up to help with food prep. He catches a sad look on Ash's face and sighs. "Jo isn't the type you just fawn after, she's grown up in the Roadhouse where plenty of men have watched her walk and stumbled over their words while looking at her. If you really want to ask out Jo, ask. She'll give you a clear answer and then you'll know."

Neither knew that Jo was just past the doorframe and heard the end of the conversation, Sam's part. She smiles at the fact that she's not the only one intuitive enough to understand one another in their crazy little family. She enters the room and walks up to Ash, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Ash just looks over at her with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, ask Sam," Jo says with a wink as she walks out of the kitchen through the other entrance.

"She heard that, yeah?" Ash asks as he puts down his utensils and cleans his hands in the kitchen sink, readying himself to follow after her.

"Go on, I'll get this done," Sam says as he finishes Ash's work of kitchen prep while yet another couple gets united in this place. He's just about finished when the front door opens. Sam winces and wipes his face with a cloth before heading out to see that it's Bobby that's walked in.

Sam runs out to Bobby and gives him a hug. Bobby chuckles. "I was told you'd be here. It's been too long, Sam."

"Yeah, you could say that," Sam says as he pulls away.

"You've grown up so much, even if you need some more meat on your bones. You feel like you've been starved," Bobby says, taking a look up into Sam's eyes to see that he wasn't wrong. "I'm sure Ellen'll be feeding you well then?"

"When I'm here," Sam says, gesturing to the bar for Bobby to sit while he grabs them some drinks. "I actually have a place now, and a…roommate."

"Is this 'roommate' a good one?" Bobby asks, taking a sip of his drink.

"I think so," Sam says, clearing his throat when he realizes he's got a tone that fawns over Gabriel stuck on him. "He's been Jo's best friend for years. I just met him myself about a week ago."

Bobby nods. "Whatever makes you happy, boy. Speaking of happy, isn't Dean here too? I wanted to say hello."

"He's…uh, he's in bed," Sam says, trying to mask as well as he can that Dean shouldn't be disturbed.

"Well, it's late enough in the morning for him to get his lazy butt outta bed," Bobby says as he stands up and walks off in the direction of Dean's room.

When he knocks on the door, there's some shuffling around before Castiel answers in only his trench coat and a pair of underwear. "Hello sir, I think you may have gotten the wrong room."

Bobby takes a deep breath, trying not to laugh. "Dean, are you in there somewhere?"

Dean chuckles as he mumbles for Cas to shut the door for a second. Castiel looks at Bobby before doing so. "I'm sorry. Dean is currently naked and needs a moment to be decent for compa-"

"Just shut the door, Cas!" Dean yells from the bed.

Castiel does as asked, crawling back onto the bed. "Sorry, was I saying too much?"

Dean laughs softly as he crawls up to meet Cas halfway, placing a gentle kiss on the angelic man's lips. "I just didn't need you to give more people teasing rights, alright? It's bad enough our brothers already barged in here once this morning."

Castiel frowns as Dean collects his clothes off the floor and starts to get re-dressed. He follows Dean to stand and wraps his arms around Dean. "This is the opposite of the desired effect I wanted this morning – I was hoping you would keep clothes off not layer them back on."

Dean chuckles as he puts his last shirt on, looking at how Cas is dressed. "You answered the door like that?" Cas nods. Dean smiles brighter and reaches forward to take Castiel's face in his hands and kiss him once firmly. "You are just…just right. Get some clothes on and meet us out there, alright?"

"If I must, I'd rather just stay in bed," Castiel says, trying with the bedroom eyes and failing all in one foul swoop.

Dean smirks. "Just so you know, I still really like you," Dean says with a wink before he walks out the door and shuts it quickly behind himself. "Hey Bobby, long time no see."

"Seeing a bit too much of some folks," Bobby jokes about Castiel's greeting. "I'm not saying that he's not a nice-looking boy, but he really needs some form of manners."

"Thanks, yeah, Cas doesn't quite get the social stuff," Dean says as he walks them out to a booth, grabbing some spare menus from the bar and sitting them down. "Anyways, it's nice to see you. Whatever you like is off my paycheck."

"I don't think that's quite possible," Sam suggests as Dean sits down. "Ash and Jo have went off somewhere around here to talk."

"Is this the Roadhouse or the Loveshack? Is everyone seeing somebody?" Bobby asks as he continues to look through a menu. The Winchester boys watch him amusedly. "What, someone'll eventually get back in the kitchen and it's almost lunchtime. I'm hungry."

"Everybody but us two, I'm afraid," Ellen says as she comes to sit next to Sam. "How've you been, Bobby?"

"Busy as always, always some new hunter needing guidance," Bobby says before taking another sip of his drink. "How are things around here? I know it's been a few years, I just never knew what to say after what happened to your husband."

"John doesn't pay attention to anyone but himself on hunts, I shoulda known that before letting my man go hunting with'em. That's on me, Bobby. Thinking the man had a shred of decency left in him after Mary – no offence, boys," Ellen says, realizing belatedly she's saying all of this in front of John's kids.

Sam speaks up first. "None taken, Ellen. We know more than anyone."

"So, you want a job Sam? Because Ash hasn't done that good with prep work since he was a teenager," Ellen says softly, laughing. "I could really use the extra hands, this place got popular overnight it seems like."

"While Gabe is at work, I do get bored some days," Sam says, twiddling his thumbs.

Dean scoffs. "You get bored of that Doctor dude?"

"Nah, just need a break from it some days and I like being productive. Plus, I'm a fairly good matchmaker," Sam says with a growing smile. "Oh, and Ellen, where's Jo?"

Dean chuckles. "She's really going to get you back for that later, y'know."

"Worth it," Sam says as Ellen stalks off in search of Jo and they hear the distant yelling of them to get out of the storage cupboard and get back to work.

Ash goes back to the kitchen and Jo walks up to their table. "What do you want to eat, jerkface?"

"Somebody's frustrated," Dean says, earning a kick from Sam under the table.

Sam takes a deep breath. "So, get this…"

At the end of the day when Gabriel comes back to pick Sam up, the younger Winchester is incredibly busy. He's serving tables and doing prep in the kitchen. He's down to his tank-top and he's got on an apron over his jeans. Gabriel walks up to Sam with a big smile. "If this is a dream, don't pinch me."

Sam turns around, grinning like mad. "Gabe!" Sam exclaims before leaning down to peck Gabriel on the lips. "Hold on just a minute and I'll get my tables covered, alright?"

"Now Sammy, I can be a bit patient," Gabriel says in a drawl, again letting his eyes rake over Sam's ensemble.

Sam laughs softly. "If you want to ogle a little longer, that's fine. I'll be around when you want me off-shift, just make sure you warn Jo when she needs to take my tables, alright?"

"Yeah," Gabriel says, watching Sam's behind as his gorgeous…whatever he is, walk away.

Dean comes up to Gabriel's stool. "You going to just stare at my brother's ass or you gonna order?"

"Maybe a glass of water, Sam wants to be heading home soon," Gabriel says as he turns his attention to the older Winchester. "I know I don't do serious often, Dean-o, but I feel I should ask. Do I bother you?"

Dean looks up again as he pours Gabriel's water. "Not particularly…just playing protective older brother, want to make sure he's not staying with some creep."

"I'm not the guys he used to have to hit on, trust me," Gabriel exclaims, making Dean a bit angry. "I mean, I get your old man made you, and I told Sam from the get-go I knew the act you boys put on at that shady old bar. I just didn't…you know, I liked him and I was kinda dumb and I didn't know if he would like me and…I'm not the suave guy you meet at the bar who's got all the right lines, I'm the one who says all the wrong things trying to be suave and comes off as endearing."

Dean hands Gabriel the glass of water, a smile spreading over his face. "So, what are your intentions with my brother?" Dean asks as he leans over the bar, clearly bored even though the waiters and waitresses are running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Okay, well, I want a relationship but I don't know how to ask for one without coming off as the creepy guy you got all worked up thinking I am," Gabriel says slowly. "I guess I want to stay with him as long as he'll have me around, and I kinda think I'm falling for him." Gabriel groans, putting his head in his hands. "Ugh, it's only been just over a week…I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," Sam's voice rings behind Gabriel, making him jump a bit. Sam wraps his arms around Gabriel's waist and plants a soft kiss on the side of his neck. Sam looks up at Dean. "Can we go home?"

"Yeah, I'll tell Jo to stop making out with Ash long enough to cover tables," Dean says with a wink as he goes to head back. "Oh, do you know what time Cas gets off of work? I don't want to text him while he's in but…if I ask you."

Gabriel grins. "I can't tell you where he works but I can tell you it doesn't involve much clothing and it's more a night thing. Well, it's his second job. He's got the office thing too but this is…I've already said too much."

"You haven't said enough!" Dean calls after them, pulling out his phone to text his new stripper lover.

 _ **Do you work at a strip joint or is Gabe just pulling a really weird prank? – DW**_

Dean doesn't get a reply for a long time after that.

 _ **I don't like Gabriel anymore. – CN**_

 _ **That's not a yes or a no. – DW**_

 _ **Okay, perhaps it's a yes. – CN**_

 _ **It's a long story. – CN**_

 _ **Gabriel did a porno – he doesn't get to be judgmental. – CN**_

 _ **Are you mad? – CN**_

Dean's been busy on shift through that whole run of texts and finally has a hard time answering when he gets the chance to do so.

 _ **Strippers are, well, strippers. – DW**_

 _ **It's kind of hot…just doesn't seem very you. – DW**_

 _ **Many people have hobbies they enjoy. – CN**_

 _ **Some hobbies don't pertain to outside personality traits. – CN**_

 _ **Stripping is a hobby? – DW**_

 _ **A quite enjoyable one – if you are done your shift you should come by. I am quite good at my job. – CN**_

 _ **Good enough to be texting through it. – DW**_

Dean's joking around with him a bit, but that doesn't mean he isn't already jumping into the impala to go watch.

 _ **On breaks, Dean, we take turns on stage. – CN**_

 _ **It's only fair. – CN**_

 _ **The customers like me more anyways. ;D – CN**_

 _ **Did you just say that? – DW**_

 _ **Perhaps. – CN**_

Dean pulls up a few minutes later to the club Castiel texted him directions to in between their main conversation and has to laugh at the tacky lights and the fact it's called 'Charlie's Angel Boys' because that is just…even down where they live that's pretty funny.

Dean walks in and there is a dizzying amount of people inside and way too many fluorescent lights to have this room in their decade. Dean stops dead in his place as he spots Castiel strutting up the stage in nothing more than a shiny pair of panties. Dean walks up slowly to the stage, watching in awe as Cas spins around like he's having the time of his life on a pole. He acts like he's having the time of his life, and from what Dean can understand from their text conversation earlier he is. When Castiel spots Dean he slowly, seductively moves around the pole until he's down and strutting to the very end of the stage, hopping off into Dean's arms that the hunter wasn't aware he was holding out for Cas.

"What do you think?" Castiel asks in a lower register than normal.

Dean slowly puts Castiel down in front of him, having caught the angelic man Dirty Dancing style as a matter of accident. "Are there private rooms?" Dean whispers.

Castiel reaches forward and grabs Dean's hand, leading him to a couch in a secluded back area. He turns around to explain to Dean that this is the most privacy they will get and doesn't get the chance as Dean leans forward and smashes their lips together in a vicious kiss. When they pull apart for breaths, Dean talks in between. "Sorry…should have…that was just so…how do you even…"

Cas chuckles into Dean's lips. "I got bored and took a class. One of the ladies there recommended me here, I was in college and young and this seemed interesting. I am a special worker, however. Even more tempting to the customers because I have a 'you can look but you can't touch' policy."

Dean pulls away fully. "I'm not going to jeopardize that?"

"I let them know you'd be coming in. If they thought you were just some handsy customer, the bouncer would have had you out in seconds. It's quite a nice environment," Castiel explains. "I don't usually do private dances, but if you'd like."

"How many ways can I say 'hell yes'?" Dean asks before getting shoved onto the sofa and being given the show of his life.

At Gabriel's place, Sam and Gabe are just walking into the apartment. "I want to do the dating thing," Sam says, these being the first words either of them had said since they left Harvelle's.

"I want you," Gabriel replies, smiling as he shrugs off his coat and throws it on the sofa.

Sam shakes his head, moving forward to wrap his arms around Gabriel. "But I want more than the dating thing, and I don't want to freak you out. Because it's weird to just start dating now because we already live together. I don't know how these things work but I know I'm falling for you too."

"I want this," Gabriel says, taking a moment to have a few breaths. "Anything you want from me, just name it."

"I want us," Sam replies, frustrated that he doesn't know how to explain it. "I want to go out for more nights and I want to have sex and I want to do a very good relationship where I have a boyfriend that I am absolutely one hundred percent committed to. And that's totally weird, and I will just," Sam goes to let go of Gabriel and the shorter man holds on.

"Hey, I want all of that too," Gabriel says, reaching up to kiss Sam. "I just, you know, want to do this stuff right and I don't want to mess it up and not get to the staying together thing."

"Okay?" Sam says with a nod. "Can we do one step at a time?"

"Okay," Gabriel replies, reaching for his coat. "Dinner somewhere nice? We could do that, we could go out on the town and maybe go dancing and figure everything out and-"

Sam cuts Gabriel off with a short kiss, with what it lacks in length making up in meaning. "Sex first?"

"You are a gift from the heavens, yes, we can do that," Gabriel says as he reaches up and tangles his hand in Sam's hair, bringing their lips to connect again.


End file.
